See Right Through Her
by weareyoung12
Summary: a c/b fanfic that takes place 1 month after season 5... it is how the season finale should end.  it opens on chuck on vacation in the hamptons as he recalls memories of how him, nate, serena, and blair used to spend their summers there.


The sun was setting. He remembered how much she used to love the beach this time of day; the warmth on your skin from a day in the sun, the freshness after just showering, the anticipation of the night to come. Chuck took another sip of scotch and thought about the time when things were so much simpler. The days when they used to spend all day out in the Hamptons sun: him, Nate, Serena and … Blair. Chuck couldn't even think about her without wincing at the hurt he felt inside. It was early July and Chuck was all alone in the Hamptons for the weekend. He had come up for a Fourth of July celebration at the Archibald's and had decided to take a few days off from work to stay with Nate and try to relax.

Chuck thought about how the four of them used to vacation here all summer when they were younger, staying out in the sun all day and partying at night. A smile crossed his face as he remembered how Serena was always the crazy party girl, how Nate was perpetually stoned, and how Blair used to boss all of them around and take care of everyone. Chuck thought of a night just like this, 8 years before. It was the last summer before Serena left for boarding school and everything got messed up.

"Club 21! Let's go to Club 21!" Serena squealed, bouncing up and down with excitement, her short navy tank dress bouncing with her. She tugged on the sleeve of Blair's light green Missoni dress and looked at her best friend with the huge smile that caused boys all over Manhattan to fall head over heels.

"Okay, okay!" Blair responded with a laugh. "Are you guys good with that?" She turned around to face their other two best friends, who happened to be two very attractive guys.

Nate smiled and his green eyes sparkled. "Sure- sounds fun." Both girls couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked with his deep tan, light blue J. Crew V-neck, bathing suit, and sandals. Chuck sat next to him, looking preppy and very attractive as well in his white button-down and madras shorts.

"Come on Chuck, let's go!" Cried Serena. They were all sitting on the beach discussing their plans for the night. Never being one to sit still, Serena got up and started twirling around on the beach, her long blond hair spinning around her and making her look like an angel. Blair quickly changed the attention away from Serena, not wanting Nate to look at how beautiful she was. "Yeah Chuck, are you in?"

He turned to her and said, "Of course Waldorf. When have I ever missed a party? Or anything at all that you two beautiful girls have been at?"

Blair blushed and turned away, but she secretly loved it when Chuck said stuff like that. It made her feel noticed and important. Even though she and Nate had been together forever, Blair sometimes felt like he didn't really see her or think she was beautiful. When Chuck made comments about how attractive she was, she truly felt beautiful.

Chuck watched Blair turn away and knew exactly what she was thinking. He had always found that he could see right through her. He knew just what she was feeling at all times and liked being able to do so. Chuck really did mean it when he would tell her Blair was beautiful. As he watched her talk to Nate, the wind blowing her hair back and making her dress ripple, he thought she was the most delicate and lovely thing he had ever seen. She leaned in to Nate and started laughing, twisting her ruby ring around her slender finger. Chuck noticed that her dress was see through, and could see the lacy edge of her ivory bra. He wished he could just run his hands over her small, delicate body and hold her close to him. He wanted to touch her soft brown curls and kiss her soft, sweet-smelling skin. Waking himself from his daydream, Chuck turned away to get out a joint, knowing that he could never have Blair. He didn't know why he understood Blair so well, or why he was so intrigued by her, but none of it mattered because Blair was with Nate, and that would never change.

Chuck woke up from his dream, smiling as he remembered how enamored he had been with Blair his whole life. It was because he loved her, and he didn't know it and did now want to admit it. With Blair, his life had purpose. When Blair came into his world, he had something, finally, that he deeply, truly loved. Without her, there was nothing. Just his company and millions of dollars. Even Nate had someone that he cared about and who felt the same way for him. He was almost always with Lola, leaving Chuck with a huge empty apartment every day. This past year had been one of the worst of his life. He had spent the entire year trying to do whatever he thought would make Blair happy. As he watched Blair turn away from him and his love, Chuck saw her become someone he barely recognized. He knew that Blair needed him, but did not know what else he could do to make her love him the way he loved her. And now Chuck was all alone, sitting on the roof of the Archibald's Hamptons house, drinking and watching the waves crash onto the beach. Ever since Blair had left with Dan Humphrey for Europe back in May it had been like this. He barely even knew what to do with himself anymore, which was why he had come here, looking for a way to escape his troubles.

Chuck breathed in deeply, tasting the saltiness of the ocean. He felt a single tear roll down his face as he thought about the great and epic love he once called his. As he heard the door creak open, he quickly wiped his face off and tried to regain his composure. Chuck turned around to see what Nate wanted, when he saw who it was that walked out onto the roof.

"Blair." Just seeing her face brought back all of the emotions he had felt last year, when he tried to stop her from marrying Louis and then again from going away with Humphrey. He stood up and walked towards her, not taking his eyes away from hers.

"You look good Chuck. Well- rested," she said, taking in his appearance. "How has your summer been?"

Chuck thought it was odd, the way she was talking to him like nothing had ever happened between them. He responded slowly, watching her. "It has been uneventful." He noticed Blair how Blair was looking at him with a sort of melancholy look on her face. "And how about your summer of love with Humphrey? I have to say, I thought you would be gone longer."

He watched as Blair's face suddenly began to melt. The composed look she had been keeping on her face was gone, replaced by tears.

"Blair, I'm sorry," Chuck forgot about everything, all of the hurt that he had been feeling and all of the remorse he had been holding on to, and in that moment only cared about the beautiful woman that he loved more than life standing in front of him. He rushed over to her and hugged her in close, patting down her hair and rubbing her arms. For a long time, neither of them said anything, just stood there in the cool summer breeze, holding each other like there was no one else in the world.

Finally, Blair pulled away from Chuck and looked up into his eyes. As he reached down to wipe her tears from her face, Blair knew that she had made the right choice. Chuck understood her like no one else and she just felt complete with him. "I'm so sorry Chuck." She leaned her head down on his strong chest and breathed in the comforting, familiar scent. "After last spring when you told me I had to let go…" Blair paused to catch her breath. "I just… I didn't know what to do. I could never let go of us without letting go of myself."

"Blair, it's okay," Chuck murmured to her. Everything was so clear to him. Blair had changed so much because like him, she didn't know how to live without him. He was the one who had caused her to turn away from everything she knew and right to Dan Humphrey. "I never should have told you to let go."

"I know." Blair said with a slight smile on her face. Just being here with Chuck made her feel like herself again. When Dan asked her to go away with him for the summer, she felt obliged to say yes. Their entire relationship was a result of her feeling indebted to him for being there for her when Chuck couldn't. She knew that he was in love with her, and convinced herself that she was in love with him so that she would not feel sorry anymore. However, when they went to France to visit Harold and Roman, Blair was able to find herself again. Even her own father was curious as to why she was there with Dan. Her whole family had always been believers in her and Chuck's relationship. The French air had made her remember who she was, who she wanted to be, and most importantly, who she wanted to be with. She looked into his understanding eyes once again and said, "I love you so much."

"I will never tell you to give up on us again." Chuck crushed his lips onto hers, tasting the salty tears on her lips. He ran his hands down her back, holding her tightly and wanting to never let go. In one fluid motion, Chuck picked her up and carried her inside to his bedroom.

Chuck laid her down softly on the bed and climbed on top of her. Slowly, he pulled her soft lavender dress over her head. Their lips meant once again and Blair felt Chuck's tongue delve inside of her mouth and feel around. She ripped off his shirt and pants as he ran his hands over her body, removing her bra and underwear. Chuck pulled away for a moment and just looked down at Blair, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and his heart filled with so much love that he thought he could never happier. Blair pulled him back again and began to kiss him hungrily. He massaged her breast with one hand and with the other continued to caress her body. Blair could feel him beginning to get hard on her thigh. Chuck began to kiss her cheeks, her lips, her neck, collarbone, in between her breasts, her flat stomach, and she moaned in pleasure as he began to massage her clit while continuing to kiss her all over. Blair felt his fingers plunge inside of her and she reached for his underwear as he pulled out, his fingers dripping wet. By now, Chuck had gotten very large and he readied himself at her entrance. When he plunged inside of her, she yelped at the force. She rode him until they both cried out and Blair lay back, panting. She loved the way that she felt when they came together and was not able to feel so great with anyone else. When she was with Chuck, she felt as though they were one.

As Blair lay there, trying to catch her breath, she felt Chuck pull her close and kiss the top of her head. "I love you, Blair," he said to her. In that instant, when Chuck was holding her close, she felt so protected, like nothing could ever happen to her. Blair knew that she would never leave him again and that they would spend the rest of their lives together. And at that same moment, Chuck was thinking exactly the same thing.


End file.
